Adventures of Aron Night Blade The Demons Among Him Chapter2
by Aron Night Blade
Summary: Aron a teen wolf who was killed by his father trying to avenge his mothers death was his last move. he was soon killed by his father shot between the eyes by his stupid actions. He woke up in a strange room ordered by Satan to be a step dad to Damian and to protect him at all costs.What will Aron do in this strange realm and who will he meet?/All of safe haven belongs to Vivienne m


Chapter 2. The unholy stepson

While aron was looking into the boy's eyes his dark eyeballs with his bright red irises he looked like Aron but smaller and more red instead of black grey and white in his mind he knew he would have a great relationship with was also looking at Aron and inspecting him he thought Aron would be a awesome father to him unlike his actual father in hell which only really cared about himself and that stupid girl that he has to call mom. Damian smiled at Aron with happiness that he would have a father that would care for him like he always wanted as they both stared at each other the thought of that figure in the bush had gone away from Aron's Aron and Damian were talking Rusty stood away watching them he didn't want to interrupt them because they needed to talk he started staring at Aron thinking if he is the new step father of damian he would half to stay at there place but where at Rusty thought his bed and blushed he said to himself (that would be ridiculous i'm not gay) knowing himself he was gay but didn't want anyone to know that he was so he kept the thought of him being straight. Rusty also thought he could sleep on the couch for awhile until they could clean out that one room on the second floor of the house that is completely filled with old boxes and clothes but that would take a while and rusty did not want to do that.

He looked at Aron sit down on the bench next to Damian getting into a more deeper conversation Rusty wanted to talk to Aron a little more because he seemed like a interesting person to talk to. "So Aron why did you sign up to be my dad" said Damian "Well I died due to my father and before he killed me I went on a murder spree and because of that i went to hell but you already know that and when i died i made a deal with you real father to be a dad to you and to protect you" Damian stared at Aron with a smile and hugged him "Thank you Aron" Damian said with a soft voice. Aron didn't know what to do so Aron just put his arm around Damian and smiled he never felt this way before he felt his stomach tingle with joy he took his arm off of Damian "OK bud let's go home" as Aron and Damian got off the bench they saw Rusty waiting on them with a smile "So you guys done!" Rusty said in a happy voice "Yes we are done so let's get home" Aron said. As they were walking down the road Aron has this thought of the thing in that bush he saw next to that tree next to Damian he knew that figure was not friendly at all due to the glow of its eyes he knew it was a demon when he saw it. All the sudden Aron felt something watching him from behind he turned quickly to see a dark grey figure with a big thick coat on he looked at it for awhile to see who it was he saw that it had the same eyes the creature had in that look at Damian and Rusty and yelled "Stop" they both looked back to see why he said that Aron said "There has been this guy following us around and we're going to go see him" as he turned around the figure was gone like he vanished from thin air he was confused but also scared to think that this thing is stalking them. Aron looked at Damian and Rusty and said "OK let's go home because I don't really want to see that guy or thing again" as they were walking up onto the porch Aron felt at home like he belonged there.

Rusty opened the door the smell of vanilla went past Aron's nose as he stepped in the house he found that the house was bigger on the inside then what it looked on the outside most of the things in the house where the couch and the the bar and next to the bar was the kitchen beside the kitchen down the hallway was the bathroom slash shower. But next to the door about five feet away was the stairs leading up to the the two bedrooms and the bathroom next to the main door to the master bedroom. Aron walked up the stairs thinking there would be a room to sleep in because he was not feeling the couch at all he had slept on one for years before he decided to go try to kill his father which backfired on him real bad. There was a door next to the stairs it was Damian's room he knew because the was a bunch of band posters and other things on there the next door was Rusty's room which was the master bedroom it was big it had a king bed with a huge closet and beside the bed on the right was a window Aron said to himself with a smile (I want this to be my room) Rusty walked behind him with a blank look on his face saying "Yeah this is my room nothing special really i'm hardly in here" Aron responded with a weird look on his face "Dude this place is awesome what are you talking about I love this room it's so much bigger than the couch I slept on for years that's for sure". Rusty smiled with happiness that someone actually appreciated his home along with his room he thought to himself thinking ( if I can get him to stay in my room and to sleep with him I have him maybe I can tame him under my control to make him my mate) he smiled with a evil grin on his face. As Rusty was doing his evil planning to get Aron under his arm's Damian was down stairs digging through Aron's stuff and he found a note in his bags of he was reading this he saw that Aron was not just volunteering for Damian but he sold his soul to Satan stating that it was his job to be a father to him.

Damian had a shocked moment that his dad just left him in the dust like that he found himself getting angry with a upside down cross forming down his face in bright red his eyes getting stormed up the stairs and down to the room Aron and Rusty were staying he slammed open the door "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME DID MY DAD JUST LEAVE ME!" Aron looked at Damian with a blank look on his face "Damian calm down I can explain" Aron said with a blank look on his face still. Damian got more angry " EXPLAIN WHAT THAT HE FUCKING LEFT ME IN THE DUST!" Rusty looked at Aron with fear in his eyes he started to shake because he had never seen Damian like this before "GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME" Aron looked at Damian with a concerned look "Look Damian i know this is hard on you I understand"(he sits down next to him) "My father was a horrible person to me he was never there for me so I know how you feel bud I really do don't feel like you're not the only one. Damian looked at Aron with a angered look on his face he knew Aron was only try to help but he wanted his dad dead for doing this to him *Aron hugs Damian tightly* "I know how it feels bud it sucks balls but that's life man and life is a horrible thing that we half to go through" *Damian starts to cry as a tear runs down his cheek* "It's ok i'm here for you man anything you need come and get me all you half to do is come get me don't be afraid to ask I know it's weird but that's all you half to do". Damian smiled at him and hugged him back "You really mean that Aron" Damian said "Yes I do bud always" *Aron got up* "So guys where am I going to sleep really i have been wanting to ask that for awhile now"


End file.
